There is growing acceptance of techniques that leverage networked connectivity for extending and centralizing the resources of host computer systems. In particular, networked connectivity is being widely utilized for specialized applications such as attaching storage to computers. iSCSI makes use of TCP/IP as a transport for the SCSI parallel bus to enable low cost remote centralization of storage. The problem with iSCSI is it has a relatively narrow (storage) focus and capabiltiy.
Another trend is the move towards definition and virtualization of multiple computing machines within one host system. Virtualization is particularly well suited for blade server installations where the architecture is optimized for high density compute resources and pooled storage. The virtualization of CPU cycles, memory resources, storage, and network bandwidth allows for unprecedented mobility, flexibility, and adaptability of computing tasks.
PCI Express, as the successor to PCI bus, has moved to the forefront as the predominant local host bus for computer system motherboard architectures. A cabled version of PCI Express allows for high performance directly attached bus expansion via docks or expansion chassis. These docks and expansion chassis may be populated with any of the myriad of widely available PCI Express or PCI/PCI-X bus adapter cards. The adapter cards may be storage oriented (i.e. Fibre Channel, SCSI), video processing, audio processing, or any number of application specific I/O functions. A limitation of PCI Express is that it is limited to direct attach expansion. A problem with certain blade server architectures is PCI Express is not easily accessible, thus expansion is awkward, difficult, or costly.
Gbps Ethernet is beginning to give way to 10 Gbps Ethernet. This significant increase in bandwidth enables unprecedented high performance applications via IP.